Dogmatic
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: D18 - Hibari didn't have illusions. A couple is a kind of group... or not?


Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belong to me. If so, Dino would NEVER have a turtle as his pet, ne? ¬¬

The fic is a gift to **Tenshi-chan**, who gave me the 'plot' for it. Thanks hunny!

A special thanks for **Ling-chan**, my beta! She saved my life (and my grammar errors)!

_Anyway… __English is not my mother language, so I apologize for eventual mistakes. _

_

* * *

_

**Dogm****atic**

**.  
**

Hibari always was a person of simple and dogmatic conceptions.

Things are what they are, and that's all. No doubts, no middles, no hesitation.

If he wanted to punch that laughing face of the boss of a stronger (and ally) Italian Mafia's family he was going to. With the good reason that, that large smile deeply irritates him.

That goof sound was robbing his sleep for years.

.

"_Ne, Kyouya... didn't you miss me just a little? __I missed you!"_

_._

Training kept being tiring and rough. And Hibari always questioned himself why he was still training. It wasn't like he still didn't know every one of Dino's move, as his own.

It wasn't like he would really punch that soft face, after all.

.

"_Hey, hey, hey__! __Isn't it enough Kyouya?"_

_"__If you're already tired, I don't have any reason for being here anymore__."_

"_Ok, ok, just give me five minutes!"_

"_Two."_

"_Tch! Y'know, Kyouya, I could use all that energy of yours in another way..."_

"_Hun?"_

"_Nothing! Nothing…."_

"_You've rested enough."_

"_What__? What about my two minutes? Wow, that was close!"_

.

He wasn't lying to himself. Lying to yourself was a thing only weak herbivorous would do. Hibari was strong, his mind was strong, and his heart was strong, too.

It took some time until he could admit he wished something more than punching that Wild Horse to the death. Even the bit thing wasn't so "metaphoric" anymore…

Soon, he found himself having a lot of new ideas involving the blond Italian. Not so surprising, but bothersome. Actually, really bothersome, so his mood didn't get very well that week.

.

"_I was worried! __Reborn called, telling me you are more "stressed and violent" than you used to be… did anything happen while I was out?" _

_"..."_

"_Kyouya... was that a kiss?"_

"_You've been out for too long, __Cavallone."_

"_My bad."_

_._

Hibari doesn't like groups and never did. A couple, even being smaller, is a group. He didn't like to be in a group or go out with a group, so, he didn't go out with Dino.

That was a simple relationship: training, dinner and hotel room. He got used to sleep with the blonde on the same bed just because it was much more convenient. This way they could start training sooner. Or, they could realize sooner the other _ideas_, which Hibari soon found out being endless from Dino's mind.

In a few days, the Italian would always have to come back to his family and his responsibilities. Hibari's life would come back to normal.

.

"_I'd like to bring you to a dinner appointment… with some people. __They're from the Vongola and the Cavallone families too." _

"_And why would I go?"_

"_Because it is important to me."_

"_It doesn't matter to me, Cavallone."_

.

Dino asked it a million times. But he went alone.

The first time, Hibari noticed in the morning how much the blond tried to pretend everything was fine. It bothered the Japanese, and he left the training without a single punch.

Those events started to become more frequent. A Japanese family was trying to join the ally circle of Vongola, and it wasn't a simple thing to do. Many meetings and too much talk were necessary.

On other hand, that forced Dino to be stuck in Japan indefinitely. Then, the hotel room soon became a rented apartment on downtown.

In two months, the nights became mornings, then afternoons and, finally, a full wardrobe.

.

"_Are you sure you don't wanna come in? We decided to make a happy hour, no boring chatting. We're going to show them a new karaoke that..."_

"_Don't bother me with your inutile things. I have my work to do."_

"_Sure, that's fine, Kyouya... see you later, right?"_

.

That night, a drunk Dino arrived at the apartment. He layed on the bed, wrapped himself in the blanket and sobbed silly things such as "_ti amo così_" and_ "non lasciarmi solo"_. Then he fell into sleep-lands.

He never noticed a Hibari on the armchair at the corner of the room, thoughtful and staring at the eternal lights of downtown. When the Japanese left the apartment, right before the sunrise, he thought how many nights like that the Italian had been through.

Well, that current month, Hibari noticed it was almost every night.

.

"_I have to go to Italy, today."_

"_I didn't know the negotiations with Yukimura's family were finished."_

"_There's nothing settled yet... I... well, Kyouya, I have to go... you can have the apartment whenever you want it, it'll be here."_

"_I don't need this place."_

"_Of course not. I know. I'm sorry... well, I'm going. See you, Kyouya."_

.

When Dino turned to leave, Hibari remembered something was missing there. His annoying laugh.

And that night, at home, the Cloud Guardian couldn't sleep. Neither the night after, and the next one... Soon the days became weeks, and no Cavallone back.

Not even a call.

Hibari had a very simple and dogmatic way to think about it: if Dino didn't mind telling him if he was alive or not, he wouldn't mind it either. He wouldn't mind whatever would be happening in the Italian's life.

The problem was when he realized that only thinking didn't work anymore.

.

"_What are you doing here, Tsunayoshi?"_

"_Er... Hibari-san, I know it's not my business the relationship between you and Dino-san... but... but I don't want to see him making such a mistake!"_

"_I don't have _any _relationship with the Cavallone."_

"_He's going to get married." _

"_..."_

"_There's been a time since the counselors from Cavallone family are forcing him to get married with Yukimura's daughter, to strengthen the bond between the families. But of course you already knew it, didn't you, Hibari?"_

"_Reborn!"_

"_None of this matters to me. You both can..."_

"_Hibari-san! Dino went to Italy to think about it… But, last night he called me saying he was going to accept marrying Tomoyo-chan because Hibari-san didn't even notice his absence all this time!"_

.

If Reborn didn't shoot his tonfa, pushing it out from his hands, Hibari would have hit the Tenth Vongola boss right on the face. But he didn't insist on fighting, and the baby hitman told Tsuna it was enough, and they left.

Hibari didn't insist on the fight, not only because out of respect for Reborn, but… he wasn't angry with Tsuna, or the baby. He wasn't angry with that idiot Dino, even it being surprisingly for him. He _had_ to be angry with him! What that stupid blond was thinking when he told Reborn _what _Hibari noticed or not?

What about all those night without sleeping? Dino never knew Hibari had insomnia. That's because when Hibari was with him, he never had trouble on sleeping. That annoying laugh would stay by his side until the bed, covering him as a warm blanket, holding his body until the darkness covered his eyes.

Tomoyo-chan. It looked like Tsunayoshi knows her. Everybody from Vongola should know her. They had been going out lately, right?

They go out with groups just like herbivorous do.

When Hibari noticed, he was in front of the apartment's door. He entered, trying not to make a sound. Lights off, he walked in, moving to the bed and laying down.

But he didn't sleep.

.

"_..."_

"_Kyouya, are you?"_

"_You always forget to heat the shower before getting in, in the morning." _

"_What?"_

"_You stink when you drink whisky, but you have a good smell in your mouth when it's wine. And you never drink wine with your Tomoyo-chan."_

"_Kyouya, I..."_

"_Shut up, I haven't finished yet. You wanted me to accompany you at those ridiculous families's meeting, but you keep pretending that everything's fine and it bothers me a lot."_

"_Sor..."_

"_You always say you're sorry, all the time to avoid annoying me, but it annoys me even more! You wish I could know how you feel, but everything I know about you, is that you are a bastard Italian who can't cook a pasta properly__."_

"_You've never complained about it!"_

"_You snore."_

"_Well, I'm really sorry! But you never told me I was so bad, I'm sorry I've never noticed it before..."_

"_Noticed… you fucking idiot__... I noticed a lot of things you'll never know, so don't tell me I didn't notice you were missing by my side!"_

.

And he hung up. It's over and done. Now he just had to wake up and get out of that place. He would send someone to pick up his clothes tomorrow.

It was simple, after all: the fact that he loved the Bronco, didn't mean he loved him back.

Hibari wasn't a man of illusions. He was a man of dogmas.

He would never want to be in a group again. Even a small one, like a couple.

.

"_Aspettami. I'm coming home tomorrow morning. I love you, Kyouya! __D."_

.

A message. What was that Italian was thinking a single message could do after everything Hibari had built inside him, for years?

He rolled over in bed, curled up on the sheet and muttered things that neither he understood what they meant. But those words were printed on that sheet just like that annoying laugh. And he repeated it, listening to his low voice a million times.

And it wasn't like he wanted to stay there and wait but… it _happened_ he just fell asleep.

.

"_So you slept, without noticing it? Aren't you working too much at that school of yours, Kyouya?"_

"_Do not put your finger on Nanimori's matters."_

"_Ah! Do not be nasty again! You've fought with me on the phone..." _

"_I should have allowed you to get married and then suffer with your wrong choice."_

"_So do I have a choice? Because if I do, I choose to stay with Kyouya!"_

"_I can't breath, you horse!"_

"_Ops, sor... Well, I'm talking seriously this time. I'm talking about you staying with me."_

"_I know."_

"_A couple is a group, even being a small one__..."_

"_Don't be ridiculous, __Dino. A couple is not a group. It's a couple. Stop talking bullshit and let me sleep."_

.

Dino laughed once more, hugging the smaller and already relaxed body of Hibari.

Before falling asleep, the Japanese concluded this thought. It was obvious he and Dino would never be a group. A group is formed by two or more _different_ people. In math, it means people who don't _belong _to each other, or whom used to be a part of each other, right? Like_ different beings._

But Dino was a part of Hibari. The one who belonged to him, absolutely.

Then, his dogma was still intact.

.

**xxxx**

.

Tsuna blinked twice, trying to believe in what his eyes were seeing. Was it Hibari walking in Vongola's dinner party with Dino?

The Cavallone boss was soon engulfed by the other leaders of the allied families, entering the wheel of important conversations of the great men from the Mafia. Tsuna observed Hibari pulling himself away, leaning against a table somewhere and asking a waiter for a glass of wine.

"Hibari-san! It's a surprise to see you here, but I'm really glad you came!"

"I didn't come from my own will."

Tsuna blinked again, without understanding a thing. And being very afraid to ask why, he was saved by the Guardian's voice again:

"You have businees with someone who belongs to me, and I intend to get him out of here as soon as possible."

Tsuna yelled "hieee" inside. That was scary 'cause Hibari clearly believed Dino was his property! He just looked like a psycho stalker or… But the Vongola intuition didn't fail and Tsuna calmed down, smiling.

After all, that was a freaky way of seeing things… but it was also a pleasure to the Sky Boss, to see that gray Cloud not so lonely anymore.

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

Translation:

"_ti amo così_" = I love you so much

"_non lasciarmi solo" = _don't leave me alone

"_aspettami" = _wait for me

07/08/2010 – 03h03am.

T. K.


End file.
